TezuFuji Drabbles
by snooperj
Summary: Perfect Pair. The couple goes on a honeymoon outing for the next few days to get away from the demands of work and responsibilities.
1. Arrival

Tezuka and Fuji Drabbles – Honeymoon Mode

Summary: The couple goes on a honeymoon outing for the next few days to get away from the demands of work and responsibilities. [TezukaxFuji]

A/N: You _could_ call this drabble series a spin-off of the TYDK/TIWtK stories of Bloodysamurai and I. ^^

-------

1. Arrival

The room was cozy as they entered for the first time. A quick browse of the place shifted their attention constantly; from the spacious king size bed to the air-conditioning to the almost luxurious bathroom complete with a tub and heater.

They set their luggage down as Tezuka closed the door and Fuji went to figure out the air-con's controls.

When Fuji had finally got it working, he nodded to himself in satisfaction. "Yosh, I turned it--" The tensai was soundly cut off by the sound of a distinct plop to the adequate mattress, causing him to turn on his heel.

There on the bed laid the sleeping form of his husband, glasses askew as Tezuka greedily grabbed the nearest pillow, pulling it close to him. "Beed…" he muttered out.

Fuji stifled a laugh. "And after all that travelling you just collapse onto bed. My poor, sick baby," he cooed, taking off Tezuka's shoes and glasses before pulling the comforter to cover him up, kissing him on the forehead. "Be sure to get lots of rest for now, Mitsu," he whispered into his beloved's ear.

---

**TBC**


	2. PreTravel Issues

Tezuka and Fuji Drabbles – Honeymoon Mode

Summary: The couple goes on a honeymoon outing for the next few days to get away from the demands of work and responsibilities. [TezukaxFuji]

A/N: You _could_ call this drabble series a spin-off of the TYDK/TIWtK stories of Bloodysamurai and I. ^^

-------

2. Pre-Travel Issues

The long road and sea trip to their destination wasn't pleasant. The night before their time of departure, Tezuka acquired a light fever combined with a bad case of a cold and sore throat.

"Tsk. Maybe we should just postpone this trip, Mitsu," Fuji stated in concern as he assisted Tezuka in slipping on a jacket.

Tezuka shook his head, clinging onto Fuji for dear life. "I don't want to ruin it just because of a minor sickness," he said pointedly.

"But look at you," Fuji protested, moving to lay Tezuka down on the bed, bringing a hand to his forehead. "You're mildly burning up."

"Mildly is the term, Syuusuke," Tezuka reminded the tensai.

Fuji frowned, moving to get a wet cloth and place it on his husband's forehead. "Then get as much sleep as you can. We're waking up very early tomorrow," he reminded him.

Tezuka nodded sleepily as he closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

By early morning, Tezuka's fever had subsided enough for them to prepare for their honeymoon. A door-to-door van picked them up at their front door and Tezuka, wearing a jacket still, squished into the backseat with Fuji as they headed off to pick up other clients before heading to the pier.

The van arrived at the pier at around noon after a couple of pit stops and various traffic-heavy areas. During that time, Tezuka and Fuji often had a nap in the van; sometimes together or one at a time.

"It looks like the van is boarding the ship now," Tezuka pointed out as their van revved up and made its way to the ship.

---

**TBC**


	3. Rings and Seasickness

Tezuka and Fuji Drabbles – Honeymoon Mode

Summary: The couple goes on a honeymoon outing for the next few days to get away from the demands of work and responsibilities. [TezukaxFuji]

A/N: You _could_ call this drabble series a spin-off of the TYDK/TIWtK stories of Bloodysamurai and I. ^^

-------

3. Rings and Seasickness

"Uh oh…" Fuji stated, glancing down at the slit by his seat.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked as Fuji shuffled to move down, handing his bags to Tezuka.

"I dropped my ring," Fuji said in alarm, bending down to reach underneath the seat to feel around for it.

Tezuka frowned and peeked through the slit at the end to try and catch a glimpse of it, proceeding to stick his hand in to look for it.

"Pull your hand out," Fuji instructed firmly.

Tezuka pulled his hand out and looked again.

Fuji retracted his hand and sighed in disappointment.

"I think I see it," Tezuka stated after a while, reaching his hand in again and grabbed hold of the band before successfully pulling it out. "Hai."

Tezuka moved back as Fuji retook his seat.

"It's loose again," Fuji observed as he proceeded to slip it onto his necklace so it wouldn't fall again. "We wouldn't want it to fall into the sea."

"Just like the first ring I got you before," Tezuka added.

Fuji chuckled. "Yes, I was thinking about that moment as well. And then it fell," he explained as the van successfully boarded the ship.

It was going to be a 2-hour boat trip before they reached their destination. And if there was anything that concerned Tezuka more than his own well-being was Fuji's seasickness. The top deck of the ship where most of the people gathered was quite packed to the brim of people and their baggage. Some were selfish enough to keep their things on the seats so the seats available weren't exactly maximized.

"I'll be standing the entire trip, Mitsu," Fuji told his husband as they were looking around for some seats. "You should find a place to sit," he instructed.

To this, Tezuka shook his head. "I'm staying with you. I don't mind standing," he reassured the tensai as they headed off to stand at one side of the ship along the railings.

And so they stood. The sea breeze picked up quite nicely, which somehow helped Tezuka breathe a little better despite his still-developing cold. Fuji felt at ease looking at the waves before he felt someone touch him on his behind.

"I think someone just touched me," Fuji squeaked, looking around them.

Tezuka frowned. "Are you sure it wasn't just a bag--"

"I felt the bag. But there was definitely someone who touched me," Fuji interjected.

Tezuka sighed before wrapping his arm around Fuji. "And that's another reason why I didn't want you to be out here on your own," the bespectacled man stated reassuringly, pecking Fuji on the forehead.

After about an hour or so of travel, Fuji perked up and pointed out into the sea. "Flying fish, Mitsu!" he exclaimed.

"Where?"

The flying fish were indeed quite difficult to spot. It took Tezuka a few minutes before his eyes adjusted and saw them break from the water and head back under.

"I wish we could see some dolphins…" Fuji said adoringly.

"So would I," Tezuka agreed.

---

**TBC**


	4. Sunsets and Fishes

Tezuka and Fuji Drabbles – Honeymoon Mode

Summary: The couple goes on a honeymoon outing for the next few days to get away from the demands of work and responsibilities. [TezukaxFuji]

A/N: You _could_ call this drabble series a spin-off of the TYDK/TIWtK stories of Bloodysamurai and I. ^^

-------

4. Sunsets and Fishes

Forwarding to the present, Tezuka had slept through most of their arrival at the resort to get rid of his cold and cough. By the second day, Fuji was showing signs of sickness as well with a slight case of a cold. The tensai managed the convince Tezuka to go swimming with him at the beach for the afternoon.

"Don't be a spoiled sport Mitsu," Fuji protested.

Tezuka agreed to this, feeling much better than he did a few hours beforehand.

So both Tezuka and Fuji, both in their swimming shorts and goggles, headed to the beach before Fuji headed out ahead of his husband.

"Don't be shy, the water's nice~"

'_That's easy for you to say…'_ Tezuka thought with a sniff as he slowly trudged further out.

The two proceeded to swim and walk since the sea level was pretty shallow even a few meters from the shore. There was even a point when they would roleplay a possible pair from one of their roleplays to pass the time.

When Tezuka was feeling a bit horny, he pulled Fuji to him and held his breath before advancing on Fuji, pushing him down underneath the water for a 5-second kiss before breaking away and heading up for some air.

At this point, Fuji blinked and licked his lips. "Salt water kiss," he pointed out. "You sly puppy," he stated with a smirk before they did it again.

After some more antics, Fuji cringed and jumped into Tezuka. "FISH!!"

Tezuka turned to Fuji in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Fish are biting at my legs!" Fuji protested, clinging onto Tezuka for dear life.

Tezuka shrugged, bringing Fuji up bridal style – which wasn't much of a feat if you considered the water – and eased them away to a safer location. "There we go. We should be safe here," he told his husband before he turned to notice the sun beginning to set. "I wish we could take a picture of this."

"You mean someone else to take a picture of us," Fuji corrected. "Besides, it's better to have this image implanted in memory instead," he suggested, settling to squat down and watch the sunset.

Tezuka nodded his agreement as they settled in their spot those few meters from shore to watch the sunset.

Not long after, they spotted a school of fish break the water's surface before splashing back down. "Oh look, fish~" he said excitedly.

"Good thing they're not coming towards us," Tezuka stated off-handedly, pointing to the sea just ahead of them.

At that precise moment, two schools jumped out and splashed down in their direction, causing the couple to stand in alarm.

"Run away!!!" Fuji proclaimed as he and Tezuka headed back to the shore.

Once they had settled down, they laughed at the incident before returning to watching the sunset.

"It's my first time to watch a sunset like this…" Tezuka admitted after a while.

"Really?"

Tezuka nodded. "I'm glad I can experience this with you," he stated, taking Fuji's hand firmly in his own as the sun completely set.

---

**TBC**


	5. Lazing About

Tezuka and Fuji Drabbles – Honeymoon Mode

Summary: The couple goes on a honeymoon outing for the next few days to get away from the demands of work and responsibilities. [TezukaxFuji]

A/N: You _could_ call this drabble series a spin-off of the TYDK/TIWtK stories of Bloodysamurai and I. ^^

-------

5. Lazing About

Tezuka and Fuji trudged back from the beach to their room. Their legs were covered with dry sand as Fuji bent down to grab a handful of sand.

"Syuusuke, what are you doing?" Tezuka inquired with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Leaving a trail so we don't get lost~" Fuji replied happily.

"But you don't see it."

"Of course I can. It's just invisible~"

Tezuka blinked before shrugging, chuckling inwardly as they continued back to their resort.

Once they reached the room having washed their legs of sand, Tezuka unlocked the room with the key and entered the room.

"Mitsu, let's take a shower~" Fuji suggested, moving to his bag to pull out a new set of clothes.

"Together?" Tezuka asked hesitantly.

"Of course, that's what you've been hinting at, haven't you?" Fuji teased, nudging Tezuka on the ribs.

Tezuka blushed lightly before proceeding to take out his own set of clothes.

"I'm going to go fill the tub," Fuji announced, passing Tezuka as he headed to the bathroom.

Making sure the door to the room was locked Tezuka grabbed their towels and went to join Fuji in the bathroom to do unspeakable things than just taking a bath.

---

**TBC**


	6. Trip Back

Tezuka and Fuji Drabbles – Honeymoon Mode

Summary: The couple goes on a honeymoon outing for the next few days to get away from the demands of work and responsibilities. [TezukaxFuji]

A/N: You _could_ call this drabble series a spin-off of the TYDK/TIWtK stories of Bloodysamurai and I. ^^

-------

6. Trip Back

They were in the door-to-door van again. Tezuka, who was close to feeling completely well now despite the fever he acquired before the trip, placed his jacket on top of a sleeping Fuji who himself had caught the virus and now sported quite a high fever.

It was nighttime when they got back to the mainland, and were still hours away from their apartment that they would get there very early in the morning considering the other passengers onboard.

Tezuka took it upon himself to stay up to look after the sick tensai, just in case he needed anything for any reason.

During the trip home, however, Fuji preferred to lean on the window instead of on Tezuka's shoulders, and for a time after some of the other passengers were safely brought home Tezuka moved to the other end of the seat and propped Fuji's legs up so he could stretch.

'_If only you knew how much I wanted to hold you in my arms… To assure you that things were okay…'_ Tezuka thought as he glanced outside his own window to find the moon shining bright. Being shunned away by Fuji for trying so much as to cuddle him hurt Tezuka that he settled to just follow what Fuji wanted because he was sick.

When they finally arrived at the front of their apartment, Tezuka woke Fuji up to disembark.

'_It wasn't particularly the best honeymoon… But at least we got to spend that time together regardless…'_ Tezuka concluded to himself with the smallest of smiles, silently kissing Fuji on the forehead before they trudged off to their apartment as the van drove away.

---

**OWARI**


End file.
